


North London is Ours

by amethystfox, ayerlind



Series: I Could Live a Little More [28]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aldertonghen, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, Gazzaweireld, Jaby, Jazzaniga, M/M, Oral Sex, POV: Paulo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Match, Toby is a biter, Tottenham Hotspur F.C., Tottenham Hotspur FC - Freeform, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: July 2020After scoring the winning goal in the second North London Derby of the 19-20 season, Toby has earned himself a reward.
Relationships: Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Paulo Gazzaniga, Toby Alderweireld/Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	North London is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Starting writing this immediately following the last NLD, then forgot to finish it for ages. In honor of the boys' win in today's NLD, we decided to finish and post it. It really is just straight up smut with a sprinkling of Feelings. Enjoy! 😁

12 July 2020  
London

  
  
  


Paulo pushed Toby up against the wall with a growl, his mouth already hot and hungry on Toby's, his hands pushing insistently on Toby's hips. Toby whined softly under the intensity of the assault, and his lips parted with a soft sigh, yielding eagerly to Paulo as always.

Paulo didn't linger long in the kiss, though, pulling away with a suddenness that made Toby gasp and sinking to his knees without preamble. He got his fingers hooked into the waistband of Toby's joggers and briefs and tugged them down, not wanting to waste any time in getting to his objective. Toby was only about half hard when Paulo slid his tongue over the head of his dick, curving it around the ridge and teasing down the underside. By the time the head pressed against the back of Paulo's throat, though, Toby was almost completely erect, and Paulo gave a little satisfied hum as he relaxed his throat and let Toby push further and further into his mouth.

Toby's hands brushed against the sides of Paulo's face, hesitantly touching the wisps of hair that fell down around Paulo's face. He normally never allowed his boys to grab his hair when he blew them, but today, for Toby, there was almost nothing he wouldn't allow. He lifted one hand from where he was clutching Toby's hips tightly against his face to catch hold of Toby's fingers and bring them firmly to his hair, squeezing encouragingly. Toby let out a little gasp of surprise but immediately wound his fingers tightly into Paulo's hair, still long and shaggy from the extensive lockdown, and pulled Paulo even closer in, tentatively moving his hips as if to thrust into Paulo's mouth, if only he dared.

Paulo worked quickly, eager to make Toby come undone, eager to taste him. He knew exactly how to take Toby apart, could play him like an instrument, and despite the recent easing of lockdown restrictions, he hadn't even begun to satisfy his hunger for his boys, the longing for them that had built up over the weeks of enforced separation.

Soon Toby was gasping and clutching at Paulo's hair like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to earth. His hips were twitching uncontrollably as he thrust more and more urgently into Paulo's mouth, hesitation abandoned when Paulo raised no objection. His legs were trembling, his abs contracting, and Paulo knew he was nearly there. On impulse he pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hands on Toby's shaft, still slick with spit, and tipped his head back to look up at Toby's face, which was beautifully flushed. Toby had his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth, but he looked down in confusion when Paulo pulled away.

"Sir…?"

"Shhh,  _ cielito. _ Just come for me," Paulo whispered, his fingers moving expertly over Toby's cock, rubbing his most sensitive spots. Toby let out a long, shaky moan and obeyed, coming hard all over Paulo's face. It was another thing Paulo had almost never allowed him to do before. Paulo briefly glimpsed the shock on Toby's face before he had to close his eyes as Toby continued to come, spurting long streaks of cum all the way up to Paulo's hair.

"Good boy," Paulo breathed, opening his eyes again once Toby's moans faded away into a contented sigh. Toby was leaning his head back against the wall, a blissful smile on his face, but at the sound of Paulo's voice he looked down again, dropping his eyes from Paulo's with a guilty flush.

"I'm sorry, sir, I…"

"Hush," Paulo said, getting to his feet and tucking Toby's cock back into his pants. "You did nothing wrong. Tonight is special." He favoured Toby with a smile, aware that it probably looked a bit on the ridiculous side with cum dripping down his face.

"Thank you, sir," Toby mumbled bashfully, and Paulo smiled again, taking him by the hand.

"Come with me. I need to get cleaned up, don't you think?" He led Toby by the hand through the house to the closed door of his bedroom and paused, a wicked smile spreading over his face. "Close your eyes,  _ liefje." _

Toby obeyed, a slight furrow in his brow betraying his bemusement. Paulo smirked and opened the door, leading Toby inside, bringing him to stand before the bed.

"Now, open them."

Toby gasped as he did as Paulo said, his beautiful blue eyes widening in astonishment at the sight of the surprise Paulo had planned for him.

Jan lay on his back on the bed, shackled hand and foot to the bedposts, completely naked, blindfolded and gagged.

"Sir, I…"

Paulo laid a finger over Toby's lips and indicated for him to take a seat in Paulo's chair, another seldom-granted privilege. "Sit and watch, my love."

Toby obeyed, his eyes still wide. Paulo kissed him briefly, enjoying the smear of cum that was left behind on Toby's lips when he pulled away. Toby automatically licked his lips and acquired a startled look at the taste, his cheeks reddening when he remembered that it was his own.

Paulo laughed softly and turned away, moving to the bed purposefully and straddling Jan in one quick motion. He bent down, lowering his face to Jan's, pulling the gag free to kiss him. "Hello,  _ schatje." _

"Hello, sir," Jan replied, his voice remarkably composed given his situation. "Is that Toby I taste?"

"Oh, yes," Paulo purred. "I already give him one part of his reward. I'm afraid he make a mess, though." Paulo tilted his face slightly, bringing his chin to Jan's lips. "Clean me up."

Jan obediently licked Paulo's chin clean, wincing slightly at the bristly feeling of Paulo's beard under his tongue. Then, as Paulo tilted and angled his head, he continued licking Toby's cum off of Paulo's jawline, across his cheekbone and nose, up to his forehead, and then back down the other side. Paulo shivered slightly as Jan's skillful tongue moved to his ear, probing carefully all around the shell, searching for any remaining stains from Toby's first reward.

Finally, Paulo lifted his head, sitting up and turning to examine his face in the mirror on Patricia's dressing table. Good enough, he decided, wiggling his hips thoughtfully, smiling at how hard Jan was, how urgently his cock was digging into Paulo's ass. He replaced the gag in Jan's mouth, then got off the bed without another glance at Jan and went to stand in front of Toby, smiling down at him.

"Enjoying yourself,  _ mi cielito?" _

"Yes, sir," Toby said, peeking up at Paulo, his eyes disarmingly beautiful as always. His hands were clasped in his lap, his cheeks pink as he smiled rather shyly. He opened his mouth as if to ask a question, but a quirk of Paulo's eyebrow made him change his mind and lower his eyes demurely. A glance at Toby's lap underneath the clasped hands told Paulo that he wasn't quite ready for another round just yet. Paulo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then glanced back over his shoulder at Jan, waiting for him on the bed, still bound hand and foot, his cock standing straight up from his body.

"Eyes up,  _ liefje," _ Paulo murmured, turning away. "I want you to watch this."

He moved purposefully to the bed again, only pausing to grab the lube from the bedside table before he knelt between Jan's spread legs. "My Jan," he said casually.

Jan whined softly around the gag in reply.

"I think I'll fuck you now. Any objection?"

Jan shook his head vigorously.

"You want me to fuck you, then?"

Jan whined again, loudly this time.

"My good boy," Paulo said, his voice dropping to a growl as he coated his fingers with lube. He shifted one leg to the side so that he was straddling Jan's thigh, then bent to kiss Jan's neck as he slid slick fingers down between his cheeks, seeking his entrance in a motion that had become endlessly familiar over the last year and more. He would have known Jan's body, known where to touch him, how to take him apart, even if he had been the one wearing the blindfold.

Jan let out a soft sigh around the gag as Paulo's finger breached him, lifted his hips eagerly, straining against his restraints to press into Paulo's touch as much as he could. Paulo nipped him lightly on the ear and Jan settled down with a faint whimper, but he continued to tremble as Paulo worked him open, whispering in his ear, describing to him in excruciating detail what he planned to do to him tonight.

Paulo pushed his hips down, grinding his dick down against Jan's hip, feeling Jan clench around his fingers in response. Paulo growled and sucked a small bruise into the soft skin below Jan's ear, working another finger inside him at the same time, relishing the way Jan shuddered when he brushed against his prostate.

Suddenly Paulo couldn't stand to wait any longer. He sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to Toby without looking. He had to get off of Jan to get his trousers off, though, and he gave Toby a sharp grin as he did so, seeing how Toby licked his lips and clutched Paulo's shirt tightly, pushing it down over his crotch.  _ Perfect. _

Once he was completely naked-- except for a condom, though that hardly counted-- and slicked up, Paulo went to each of the bedposts at the foot of the bed, adjusting Jan's restraints-- not much, just to give Jan enough slack to allow him to lift and bend his legs a bit. Then Paulo took up his position between Jan's legs again, tugging on his hips, tilting them up, pulling him into place, giving Paulo access to what he wanted.

Jan let out a long, steady whine as Paulo sank into him, trying to wrap his legs around Paulo's waist, but his restraints weren't slack enough for that. Jan was forced to lie still, unable to do much more than simply submit to Paulo, allowing him to take the lead, to use Jan's body exactly as he saw fit.

And Paulo was in no hurry. He could tell how eager Jan was, how desperate, but Paulo kept his movements slow and deliberate, careful to avoid anything that would push Jan anywhere close to the edge. He had further plans for Jan tonight, and they didn't include letting him come just yet.

Even with the extra effort to take his time, though, soon enough Paulo found himself thrusting harder and harder into Jan, his desire to reclaim Jan, reestablish his possession and his dominance beginning to overtake him. "Fuck," he heard himself mutter, lowering his head to mouth at Jan's neck, bite into his shoulder. Jan was shuddering under him and whimpering pitifully into the gag as Paulo slammed into him. "You... not allowed to come yet..." Paulo gasped. "Not… not done with you yet… Jan,  _ Jan--" _

He gave a low groan as he gave in, breathing Jan's name again and again in his ear as he came. Aftershocks shivered through his entire body as he slumped down on top of Jan, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Below him, Jan knocked urgently on the headboard. 

Paulo’s eyes flew open, his orgasm shuddering into adrenaline and concern. He wasted no time in taking Jan’s gag out, and with no regard for the rules whatsoever, Jan gasped, “Gonna come if you don’t--”

Paulo rolled off of him and grabbed his cock, which had been trapped between them, still subject to the friction of Paulo’s body. He tightened his thumb and forefinger around where the head and shaft met, and Jan made a slightly strangled noise, his chest heaving and glistening with sweat. He breathed steadily through his nose, and Paulo could see the muscles all across his throat working as he clenched his jaw. 

“Tell me when,” ordered Paulo. 

Jan stayed tense for another few seconds, then let out a breath, his body going slack again as his breathing evened out. He nodded loosely, seeming to relax, but Paulo knew Jan well enough to know that if he could see his eyes, they would be looking down in shame, his lashes long and dark against his flushed skin. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jan breathed, his voice still shaky. He could hear Jan’s embarrassment, his disappointment in himself. “I know better than to speak, I just--”

“Hush,  _ schatje,” _ Paulo said, caressing his cheek. Jan started at the contact, obviously not having seen it coming, but relaxed into the touch immediately. “It’s the right thing, to tell me this. The regular rules are always important, yes - but rules like this, even more.”

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Toby watching them, his eyes wide with wonder. He wasn’t looking directly at Paulo, but at Jan, and Paulo smiled tenderly. “I remember the first time Toby come over,” Paulo went on softly. Toby’s eyes flickered up to meet his own, then his already pink skin reddened even more and he dropped his gaze completely. Paulo never tired of seeing such a powerful man become so demure and submissive, just for him. “I tell him not to touch himself,  _ and _ I tell him not to come. But he almost did, just from...” 

Paulo faltered, feeling his own guilty blush flare under the surface. That had been the night he’d told Toby the story of his and Jan’s first time together, without Jan’s permission, using a special, private moment between himself and Jan for the sole and simple purpose of making Toby horny. He and Jan had fought about it - extensively - but even though it was far, far behind them now, the topic still tied his insides into a big knot of shame. 

But if he didn’t allow his boys to dissemble, then neither should he. 

“--Just from when I tell him about our first time together, and make him watch me get myself off to it.” He let one more wave of guilt wash over him, then set his jaw; he refused to ruin this moment for them. He looked at Jan again, his beautiful Jan, running a soft touch down his chest. “I’m sorry for that, still, my love _ ,” _ he murmured, but then immediately went on, not allowing himself or either of them a chance to dwell on it. Loudly enough for Toby to hear again, he said, “And I was very proud of him for knowing which was the more important. Just as I am proud of you now.” 

He looked from Jan’s flushed face down to his flushed cock, standing thick and dark, pre-cum shining on the smooth head. Paulo just  _ had _ to bend to kiss it. He barely brushed it with his lips, not wanting to stimulate him back toward the edge - just enough to get a taste of him - but it was enough to make Jan shudder and sigh. 

“Sir?” he whispered. 

_ “Sí, mi pelirrojito?” _

“Come here, please?”

They’d been together long enough for Paulo to understand the nuances of Jan’s tones, the way he would ask for things. He didn’t need to ask for any clarification on where ‘here’ was - he simply moved up the bed, two fingertips tracing his progression along the length of Jan’s restrained arm, and pressed his cheek against Jan’s hand. It had been hanging limply from its cuff; now it cupped his face, and stroked tenderly across his skin and down through his beard. 

“I love you,” Jan whispered. 

Paulo turned and kissed his palm, then hauled himself up off the bed. He bent back down and stopped about an inch above Jan’s lips, whispering, “I love you, too,” before he kissed him - and then replaced his gag, making sure that the ball was comfortable in his mouth before carefully buckling it around the back of his head. 

_ “Ahora. Tu turno,” _ he said briskly, turning to smile at Toby. He apparently startled him, because Toby looked up, and his gorgeous eyes widened, revealing excitement and a hint of trepidation.

Paulo went over to him and took his hand, drawing him up and out of the chair. "Close your eyes," he murmured, kissing him gently. When he pulled back, Toby's eyes were closed, his cheeks rosy, and he had a sweet smile on his face.

Paulo undressed him slowly, lovingly, each step interspersed with lingering kisses, on Toby's lips, all across his chest, down his spine, on the inside of his hip, the tip of his cock. Toby sighed longingly with every touch of Paulo's lips on his skin. When Toby was completely naked, Paulo straightened and took him in his arms for another lengthy kiss.

"So proud of you today,  _ mi cielito," _ Paulo whispered. "You play so well. You score.  _ You _ won the north London derby.  _ You." _

By the end of the sentence Toby's cheeks had gone from rosy to scarlet in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. Paulo had found that coming to know Toby better had provided extensive insight into how modest he truly was. He was exceptional both on and off the pitch, but rarely sought praise for it, preferring to leave the spotlight to others; in fact, having anyone call attention to how special he was tended to embarrass Toby, whether it was in front of an audience of thousands or when they were alone.

"For this I reward you. Several rewards. I give you some already, but tell me this: of any privilege, any reward, if I ask you to choose, what would it be?"

Toby hesitated. "Sir, I… I don't want to presume…"

Paulo kissed him again. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "I let you speak freely. I don't promise I say yes, but I won't punish you for anything you say."

As he spoke he was repositioning Toby, carefully bringing him to stand just at the foot of the bed, directly between Jan's spread and bound ankles, running his hands all over Toby's hips, his ass, cupping his balls, giving his dick a few experimental strokes, deriving great satisfaction in the way Toby's voice rose and cracked as Paulo's hands wandered over his body.

"Sir… Paulo, oh… I know this is probably too much to ask, but I…  _ fuck… _ I…" 

"Tell me," Paulo said sharply, popping him lightly on the ass.

"Jan," Toby cried out. "If I could have anything I want Jan. I love him… so much… always loved him… and can't… stand the idea of losing him, and I…"

"What do you want to do with him? You already do so much with him, yes?"

"Just once," Toby whimpered as Paulo smacked him on the bottom again. "Just once, I wish I could… could fuck him…"

Paulo gave a low growl as his hand moved over Toby's cock. "You want what's  _ mine? _ You think you earn to take  _ my _ Jan?"

Toby whimpered, shrinking back from the fire in Paulo's tone. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean…"

"Because you're right," Paulo breathed in his ear, ripping open a condom. "Open your eyes."

Toby sucked in a deep, steadying breath as he obeyed, looking down at Jan, still spread out on the bed, in just the right position for Toby to enter him: legs bent, ass angled up, stretched and ready. By the time he began to recover from his surprise, Paulo had covered his dick with the condom and slicked him up liberally, and was firmly moving him into position, pushing him down between Jan's legs, guiding his cock inside Jan with one hand while he had the other arm wrapped tightly around Toby's chest to steady him.

Toby gasped as he began to push into Jan, and Jan let out a high, keening whine, pulling against his restraints. Toby jerked his head back in alarm, freezing in place. "Did he…" he panted, his eyes wild. "Is he okay with…?"

"Yes," Paulo purred in his ear. "Oh, yes. I ask him beforehand, and again while I fuck him. I ask him if he want you inside him, over and over again. I think that thought was what  _ really _ make him almost come."

Toby let out a long, low moan, his eyes drifting shut as he came to rest, buried to the hilt inside Jan. Paulo pressed up against him from behind, his arm still tight around Toby's chest, the other hand flattened against the base of Toby's cock, his lips brushing against Toby's ear. "I ask him this right after you score. He was hard the rest of the match thinking about it."

Toby shuddered, hesitantly bringing his hands up to grip Jan's hips. "Jan," he breathed, his voice full of longing. Paulo kissed him under the ear and released him, smiling.

Still Toby held back, trembling as he looked down at Jan, still bound hand and foot, gagged, and blindfolded. "I don't… would it be okay if I could hear him say it himself? I just…"

Paulo smiled. "Of course, my love." He immediately went to Jan and undid the gag, hard pressed to resist the temptation to devour Jan's gorgeous mouth in a kiss.

_ "Yes," _ Jan gasped as soon as his mouth was free. "Yes, Toby,  _ please _ fuck me."

"You want me?" Toby whispered. He twitched his hips, moving in Jan just enough to make him squirm a bit. "You want me in-inside you?"

"Yes, I want you," Jan said, hardly more than a moan.  _ "Please, _ Toby. I need you. I love you."

"You'll get what you want," Toby said with a snap of his hips this time, and there was something new, something silky and confident in his voice. "But first…" He looked up at Paulo, and his eyes were dark with need. "Sir, would it be possible to take off his blindfold too? I just… like to see his eyes."

"Of course," Paulo repeated, pulling away the black silk scarf he loved to use as a blindfold. Jan blinked a few times, his eyes flicking from Paulo, seated right next to him at the head of the bed, to Toby, stretched out above him, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi there," Jan breathed, smiling up at Toby.

"Hi, yourself," Toby answered, his voice catching slightly, his hands sliding around Jan's waist to squeeze his ass.  _ "God, _ you feel amazing. You have no idea how much I've dreamed of this."

"You never say before," Paulo said with some surprise. Toby had told him a great deal about his long-hidden feelings for Jan, about all the things he had longed to do with him, but he had never once mentioned wanting to top Jan.

"I didn't think you would ever allow it," Toby mumbled, blushing. "Didn't want to make you angry with me."

Paulo considered that. It was true that he had always been possessive when it came to Jan, especially about this particular privilege. In a way, not talking about his desire for a privilege Toby knew Paulo reserved for himself was a sign of respect, so he decided to let it lie.

"Well, now that you've got me," Jan said, snapping Paulo back to the present, "What are you going to do with me?"

Toby groaned, pressing tight against Jan's ass. "You want to know, hmm?" He looked up then, and Paulo could see how much he was trying to hold himself back. "Sir… please…"

Paulo was already moving. He knew Toby well enough to know that he would want to do this with Jan unrestrained, able to hold Toby close, able to lock his legs around Toby, able to be an active participant, rather than a passive plaything as Paulo had had him. He loosed Jan's legs first, slipping the cuffs free, then went to release his arms. Toby was moving before Paulo had even gotten Jan's first wrist freed, settling Jan's long legs around his waist, burying his face in Jan's neck, his hips pumping steadily. Once free, Jan's arms went around Toby as well, hands running eagerly over the smooth muscles of Toby's back, clutching at his powerful shoulders.

Paulo withdrew slightly, stood watching them for a moment, then settled in his chair. Somehow, more than anything else he had ever seen them do together-- more even than when he had permitted Jan to top Toby-- this felt intimate, special, and to stay and watch them so closely felt oddly intrusive. He sat back with a smile on his face, feeling a deep surge of satisfaction. He loved his boys, and making them happy was one of the most important things in his life. Seeing them like this, there was no way to doubt how much they loved each other, too.

They were murmuring to each other in Dutch, and Paulo didn't even try to follow any of it. He knew that it was simply because it was their first language and therefore the most natural to spill from their lips in a moment like this, not because they were trying to exclude Paulo, but even so, it made the moment feel even more… private. The only reason he didn't feel the need to leave the room, to give them this time together alone, was because every now and then, one of them would glance over at him, and he could see with absolute clarity that the love and hunger in their eyes was meant for him, too. He stayed because they wanted him here.

Of course, watching them together was also insanely hot, and only the fact that he had just spent himself inside Jan kept him from hardening at the sight. So he just watched them writhe together, entranced. He traced every single movement, stared raptly at every flicker of expression on their faces, determined to commit every second of it to memory.

He lost track of time, watching them, and so had no idea how long he had been watching them like this when he heard Jan's murmurs giving way to whimpers, soft at first, then louder and louder. He had held out remarkably well under the challenge of being fucked by first Paulo and then Toby while being forbidden to come, but it was obvious that he couldn't last much longer. To judge from the way his voice rose and fell, Toby was assaulting his prostate relentlessly now, and Jan was gasping and squirming and clutching so tightly onto Toby that Paulo suspected there would be marks left behind where Jan's fingers were digging into flesh.

Paulo got to his feet and came over to the bed, crouching down beside where Jan's head was flung back on the pillows. "Is it good,  _ schatje?" _

"Yes, sir," Jan whimpered, punctuated by gasps as Toby continued to thrust into him, not slowing down his pace in the slightest. "I… sir, I…  _ Toby..." _ His eyes were squeezed shut now, his face screwed up in what looked deceptively like agony as he tried to fight off his building orgasm.

"Then show him," Paulo ordered him quietly. "Show Toby how much you like being fucked by him. Come for him, that's it…"

As soon as Paulo said the word  _ come, _ Jan let out a low groan and arched his back up off the bed as he let the dam burst, his dick pulsing between them and his entire body shaking. "Toby," he gasped.  _ "Fuck." _

Toby made a strangled noise that wasn't even close to being words, his eyes wide and fixed on Jan's utterly wrecked face. Paulo looked up at him, his cheek hardly a hair's breadth from Jan's, and smiled.

"See what you do to him,  _ liefje," _ he purred.  _ "This _ is the rest of your reward, my love. Look at him, memorise him like this, don't ever forget this."

"Jan," Toby cried out, his hips stuttering forward.  _ "God." _

"That's it," Paulo breathed. "Come for me,  _ cielito. _ Come inside him, like you have wanted to for so long. Give him everything you have, this man you love so much."

"Fuck," Toby panted, again and again as he pressed up tight against Jan, emptying himself and shaking like a leaf as he stared down at Jan's beautiful face. "Fuck, fuck… fuck."

"That's my good boy," Paulo cooed softly, moving up to kiss him. "My Toby." He found Toby's lips, hot and soft and puffy from being bitten, and they yielded under his, Toby's breath puffing warm into his mouth.

Paulo guided Toby with a light touch, laying him down next to Jan without breaking the kiss, kept Toby soft and pliant while Paulo dealt with the condom and cleaning both of them up. Finally he collapsed on Toby's other side, his arm heavy around Toby's waist, finding Jan's hand with his fingers and squeezing it gently, even as he pressed a kiss to the back of Toby's neck.

"I love you," Paulo rumbled, but got only silence in answer. Jan and Toby were already asleep. Paulo smiled to himself, snuggled closer to Toby, and pulled the sheets up over them all. In moments his eyes slipped shut as well.


End file.
